


Artificial Banana

by handahbear



Series: Comfort Food [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Grocery Shopping, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handahbear/pseuds/handahbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People lose their keys, their socks, their wedding rings. People do not lose other people in the same way that they lose objects, Steve thought as he raced through the grocery store, an increasingly dire list of possibilities forming in his head. One minute he had been looking at the produce and had turned to ask Bucky if he was willing to give bananas another try, and the next minute, Bucky was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artificial Banana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endofnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endofnight/gifts).



> For Sarah. And Laura, too.

He found Bucky in the freezer aisle.

People lose their keys, their socks, their wedding rings. People do not lose other people in the same way that they lose objects, Steve thought as he raced through the grocery store, an increasingly dire list of possibilities forming in his head. One minute he had been looking at the produce and had turned to ask Bucky if he was willing to give bananas another try, and the next minute, Bucky was gone.

Steve had gone so far as to look under the tables where the empty fruit crates were stacked. Nothing. Bucky was not in the produce section, or the cereal aisle, or the deli.

He wouldn’t be any good to anyone, he reminded himself, if he panicked. Trying to keep calm, he methodically went aisle by aisle, looking for Bucky. With one aisle left, and the last aisle he expected to find Bucky in, Steve had nearly given up hope that he was still in the store at all. The best he was hoping for was that Bucky had retreated to the car.

Bucky was standing stock still in front of a freezer full of ice cream, one hand holding the door open, the other hanging by his side.

Steve pulled the cart up alongside him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “Bucky?”

Bucky turned to look at him and blinked. “Oh. There you are. I was wonderin’ when you’d catch up to me.”

Steve smiled, relieved. Part of him was upset, wanting to ask Bucky what he’d been thinking, running off like that, but Bucky wasn’t a child, and he couldn’t treat him like that. Bucky was an adult, and if he wanted to walk off when he got tired of waiting for Steve to pick a cantaloupe, he could do so, even if Steve wished he would tell him when he was going somewhere, despite the fact that ‘somewhere’ turned out to be within the store.

“Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“I have a very serious question.”

He frowned slightly. “What is it?”

Bucky held up a pint of ice cream. “Is this actually going to taste like bananas, or is this going to taste like whatever they’re passing off as bananas nowadays?” 

Steve grinned. “Don’t know. We could always try it and find out.”

Bucky nodded, putting the ice cream in the cart, and adding another container of chocolate, just in case the banana flavor did not, in fact, taste like bananas.

“And another thing: why can’t they just call it banana ice cream? What’s a Chunky Monkey? It doesn’t sound like something I want to eat. Although I have to admit, Chocolate Therapy doesn’t sound like such a bad thing.”

“You sound like an old geezer, Buck. ‘Back in my day…’”

Bucky punched him in the shoulder.

Bucky was pleasantly surprised: the ice cream actually tasted the way a banana was supposed to taste, and consequently refused to share, even when Steve asked nicely.


End file.
